battlebots2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone
Tombstone is a bot that competed in Seasons 1, 2, and 3 of the battlebots reboot. It has 2 wheel invertible drive with a 76 pound horizontal bar spinner. Tombstone is arguably the greatest battlebot of all time becoming a finalist in Season 1 and the champion in Season 2 and getting 11 KO's and 12 wins in 3 seasons. Tombstone has beaten tough robots like: Bronco, Witch Doctor, Beta, Yeti, Bombshell, Minotaur, and Gigabyte, the cousin of Megabyte. The only tough bot that Tombstone hasn't beaten is Bite Force. Season 1 Tombstones first ever match was scheduled to be against Beta a nasty hammer bot whose hammer swings 9 feet in .2 seconds. However Beta had to forfeit because they didn't have parts that worked with them at that time. Tombstone's first fight was against Counter Revolution a bot with dual vertical disc spinners. The fight started with Counter Revolution coming out to attack Tombstone. Tombstone spun its horizontal spinning bar up to speed and landed a hit that obliterated one side of Counter Rev. Tombstone landed another devastating attack and finished this up with one of the greatest hits of all time: a hit that launched Counter Revolution in a spiral up into the air, thoroughly obliterating it. Tombstone got the 0:37 KO and advanced to the next round as the 1 seed. Tombstone got the 1 seed and drew the 16 seed Radioactive an axe bot with 3 different drive pods. Radioactive was shaped like the radioactive symbol. Team Radioactive locked their movable drive pods so they could add weight in different areas and stand a chance. The fight started with Tombstone taunting Radioactive by not spinning up their blade, and Radioactive going to the center of the arena and spinning a little to try to deter Tombstone. Tombstone spun up their blade and took out part of one of their drive pods, and then landed a flurry of hits that slowly but quickly destroyed each one of Radioactive's drive pods. Tombstone landed another hit on Radioactive that hit their axe, follow by a second hit on the axe. Tombstone kept hitting Radioactive because they kept moving, leading Tombstone to destroy them more. Tombstone got the 1:09 KO and advanced to the Quarterfinals. Tombstone faced Witch Doctor in the Quarterfinals, a disc spinner bot that took out veteran 8 seed Overdrive. The fight started with both bots getting their weapons up to speed. W.D. came up to face Tombstone and then retreated, before going after Tombstone, absorbing Tombstone's hit, and making Tombstone gyrodestruct. Tombstone got flung to the corner of the battlebox before getting up for more. W.D. popped Tombstone into the air again. W.D. dished out another vicious hit that popped Tombstone into the air again; W.D.'s armor and disc spinner could easily stand up to Tombstone. W.D. rammed into Tombstone, popping it into the air and onto the screws and continued to chase it. Tombstone got thrown into a spiral before going after W.D again. They collided for another hit that threw both bots to the side. They collided for another devastating hit that threw Tombstone across the battlebox and broke its blade in half, but also threw W.D. upside down with no way to right itself. Tombstone won by KO in 1:01 and advanced to the Semifinals to face the dreaded 4 seed Bronco with its pneumatic flipper. Before the fight Bronco extended its flipper to flip Tombstone before Tombstone's bar could hurt them. The fight started and Bronco backed themselves into the corner to control the angle of attack, however this allowed Tombstone to get their spinning blade up to speed. They lunged at each other and Bronco flipped Tombstone one second before Tombstone hit Bronco. Tombstone really started to pour it on after the first shot landing a barrage of hits that tore off Bronco's right wheel guard. Bronco was really in trouble and tried to corner Tombstone and flip it but got flipped itself. When it finally self righted on the seventh try Tombstone tore off Bronco's wheel crippling it. Bronco flipped around trying to gain mobility but couldn't and Tombstone went in for the kill but ripped its own battery boxes out. Tombstone won by KO in 2:26 and Bronco was eliminated from the tournament. Tombstone faced the grabbing/lifting combo of the 3 seed: Bite Force. For this fight Bite Force went with its defensive steel wedge to defend against Tombstones attacks. The fight started with Bite Force box rushing Tombstone and using Tombstone's gyroscopic force against it. Tombstone's blade battered the floor as it flung itself across the battlebox. Bite Force pushed Tombstone around some more and pinning Tombstone letting Bite Force rack up some serious points. Bite Force released Tombstone after 10 seconds and Tombstone got its blade going and dished out some nasty hits that put gaps in Bite Force's wedge. Bite Force kept taking hits but pushed Tombstone around and burned out Tombstone's weapon motor. Bite Force kept the pushing game up racking up some serious judges points. Bite Force still continued to push Tombstone around glancing Tombstone off of the screws. Bite Force pushed and almost flipped Tombstone near the screws. However at this point one side of Bite Force's drive died on it with one minute remaining. Bite Force still managed to push Tombstone into the screws using its clamps to keep it up there. Both bots kept pushing each other but to no avail. Bite Force used its lifting arms to almost flip Tombstone over. Bite Force pushed Tombstone one more time before the buzzer. The judges favored Bite Force's control and weapon motor damage and gave Bite Force the 3-0 judges decision win. Season 2 Tombstone's first fight in Season 2 was against the wedge/dual spinner/shooter/blockade dropper of Black Ice The fight started with Tombstone getting its blade up to speed and landing a hard hit on Black Ice. Tombstone then cornered Black Ice and unleashed a flurry of hits, grinding Black Ice down and creating massive sparks. Black Ice started to spiral and Tombstone was relentless knocking Black Ice around even more. Black Ice then got stuck on the arena wall and Tombstone then proceeded to grind a line through the side of Black Ice. Tombstone let the count happen on Black Ice and took the 0:58 KO and victory over Black Ice. Tombstone got the 1 seed again and fought the 32 seed, Escape Velocity. Escape Velocity took its minibot weight and replaced it with more aluminum honeycomb, while Tombstone went with its blue blade with holes. Escape Velocity box-rushed Tombstone and tried to absorb its blows. But Tombstone got its weapon up to speed and mowed through the front of the circling Escape Velocity. Tombstone kept shredding the front of Escape Velocity but E.C. was still moving. Tombstone and Escape Velocity circled each other some more, but Tombstone cut another gash into Escape Velocity, follow by another shot to the left side of it that stopped Escape Velocity from moving. Tombstone unleashed another flurry of hits to Escape Velocity; Tombstone then proceeded to let the count happen on Escape Velocity, while knocking a dismembered piece of it to the side. Tombstone won by KO in 0:48. Tombstone's next fight was against the 16 seed Brutus. Tombstone went with its shortest, thickest, and heaviest blade for this fight, to avoid a repeat of the fight against W.D. Tombstone couldn't run with its heaviest blade unless it used lighter, blue wheels. Brutus took out half of its battery packs to add more armor to the front of the bot "where it counts." The fight started with Brutus gunning it out of the box, but taking a serious shot by Tombstone that easily ripped off the new front armor. Brutus charged at Tombstone again, but Tombstone landed another shot that left Brutus only able to drive in a circle. Tombstone then proceeded to grind up the backside of Brutus, followed by a hit that spun Brutus on the spot. Tombstone then obliterated Brutus' right front wheel and grinded the backside of Brutus some more. Tombstone hit Brutus and Brutus unleashed a shot with its vertical bar spinner that spun Tombstone across the battlebox; at the same time Tombstone flipped Brutus over and created a crater on the underside of it. Tombstone was OK from the hit and picked up the KO in 0:59. Tombstone was in the Quarterfinals again, and this time it fought against the scary fast hammer in the 9 seed Beta, the bot Tombstone was supposed to fight in its first ever fight. The fight began with Beta box-rushing Tombstone and launching it into the air, where Tombstone's blade proceeded to throw it into the side of the box. Beta then continued to ram itself into Tombstone easily taking the punishment. Beta then propped Tombstone up and unleashed 2 hard hammer hits to the top of Tombstone, bending Tombstone's top armor, and pushing Tombstone into the side of the box. Tombstone continued to grind the front of Beta, but Beta didn't give in. Beta propped Tombstone up and pushed it to the side of the box, where Tombstone hit the side of the box and ricocheted upside down into a different wall. Beta then proceeded to pin Tombstone against the wall, gaining valuable judges points. The announcers said that Beta would need to use its hammer more if it wanted to seal a win. Beta was doing a good job of cornering Tombstone, but Tombstone worked its way free. Tombstone was upside down and its spinner was hitting higher up on Beta doing more damage. Beta pushed Tombstone into the screws and Tombstone bounced off of them, breaking off the weapon mount for Beta. Beta's hammer was dragging on the ground and Tombstone began to grind Beta down, unleashing a flurry of hits to the lexan on Beta. Time ran out and it went to the judges who gave Tombstone a 3-0 victory. Tombstone advanced to the Semifinals for the second season in a row, facing the Alaskan bot Yeti. Yeti has a drum spinner and a set of lifting forks. Tombstone's game plan for this fight was to chop off Yeti's front tires so its drum would drag on the ground. The fight started with both bots getting their weapons up to speed and Tombstone chopping off Yeti's tires, just like their game plan. Yeti's right tire was practically gone and Tombstone landed a shot to Yeti's other tire that ripped it off, and the same shot to Yeti's drum spinner. Yeti's drum was dragging on the ground but Tombstone's weapon was also broken from the shot, as you could see that the weapon chain had gone slack. Yeti got ahold of Tombstone with its lifting froks, and lifted itself off of the ground to spin up its drum spinner. Yeti missed its chance and back-flipped over Tombstone. Yeti self-righted and lifted Tombstone, almost flipping it. After some more driving, Tombstone pushed Yeti onto the screws where it flipped off, but got its lifting forks stuck. Yeti got off of the screws and Tombstone then used its dead blade to rip off the rest of the other tire. After a whole lot of pushing on and off of the killsaws, Tombstone rammed Yeti and tried to push it onto the screws before it went to judges decision. Tombstone won 3-0 to advance to the Finals again. Tombstone's opponent in the finals was the wildcard in Bombshell. Bombshell went with its height adjustable horizontal bar spinner; their goal was to hit Tombstone's weapon chain and break it. The bots charged out at each other and Tombstone ripped a piece off of Bombshell with the hit. Bombshell tried to adjust but Tombstone went at Bombshell and ripped off a wheel, leaving Bombshell immobile, and the bar spinner stopped working. Tombstone went at Bombshell again and ripped off a wheel guard, creating massive sparks. Bombshell spun around trying to live, but Tombstone glanced another blow, followed up by a flurry of insane hits that grinded the entirety of Bombshell down, ripping chunks out of it. Tombstone then landed another hit that flung Bombshell across the battlebox, that, as Chris Rose said, "is the exclamation point!". Tombstone won by KO in 1:15 and was the 2016 Battlebots champion! Season 3 Tombstone's first fight in Season 3 was in Fight Night #1's main event against Minotaur, the fight everybody wanted to see in Season 2. The fight started with both bots getting their weapons up to speed and Tombstone coming after Minotaur. Tombstone started to carve into Minotaur's wheel guards, carving chunks out of them, and flipping Minotaur over. Minotaur used its gyroscopic forces to self-right and then both bots hit each others weapons, creating a hit that flung Minotaur upside down, and Tombstone across the battlebox. Tombstone had gouged a chunk out of the floor from the hit. Minotaur's drum speed was impaired from the hit, so it couldn't self-right again. After some more devastating hits, Minotaur's drum stopped working, so it had to try to stop Tombstone's blade by throwing itself into Tombstone head on, taking the full brunt of the damage. The hits from Tombstone kept gouging out more chunks of the floor and peeling it up. Minotaur had to sacrifice itself by throwing itself right into Tombstone. Tombstone got stuck on the floor and Minotaur got underneath, pushed Tombstone into the screws, got hit by Tombstone, and got hung up on the floor. Tombstone flicked Minotaur again with its spinner and left it alone taking the KO. Minotaur was counted out at 2:24. Tombstone's next fight was in Fight Night #4's main event against Gigabyte, a full body spinner. The fight started with both bots getting up to speed and Tombstone hitting Gigabyte twice, with the second time ripping off the nut that holds Gigabyte's spinner on. Tombstone kept jabbing at Gigabyte, and when Tombstone unleashed a hard hit, Gigabyte's dome flew off! Gigabyte-the 140 pound battlebot now-ran around the battlebox away from Tombstone. Since this is a real tournament and post-season format now, Gigabyte couldn't be able to compete in any other fights. Tombstone and Ray Billings were gracious and told Gigabyte to stop moving so they could be counted out, without further damage. Gigabyte was counted out and Tombstone won by KO in 1:09, gaining its 12th win. Wins/Losses 12-1 Wins: S1: Counter Revolution, Radioactive, W. D., Bronco, S2: Black Ice, Escape Velocity, Brutus, Beta, Yeti, Bombshell, S3: Minotaur, Gigabyte Losses: S1: Bite Force, S2: None, S3: None Notes Tombstone has more wins than any other bot in the reboot, with 12. Tombstone has been in 2 finals. Tombstone has only been beaten by 1 robot: Bite Force. Tombstone with its Giant nut.jpg|Tombstone with its Giant Nut Tombstone battlebots bolt.jpg|Tombstone with its Most Destructive Robot Giant Bolt Broken blade.jpg|Tombstone's heavy broken blade Category:Champions Category:Robots with bar spinners Category:Main Event Participants Category:Main Event Winners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Bar Spinners Category:Robots that competed in Season 3 Category:Battlebots made into Hexbug RC's Category:Finalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Battlebots made into Tech4Kids RC's